halofandomcom-20200222-history
Moa
Moas are a species of large, flightless avians native to the planet Reach. Largely utilised as cuisine and pets by humans, moas could also be found on other worlds as a result of wide exportation. During the Fall of Reach, native moa populations reached near-extinction levels due to the Covenant Empire's glassing of the planet. Despite this, Reach's remote areas are still home to flourishing groups of moas. The inner colony world of Gannick 22 currently houses the largest single population of living moas, thanks to the restaurant and petting zoo "Have S'Moa". History Moas are indigenous to the planet Reach, a human inner colony world in the Epsilon Eridani system. They were regularly consumed by the human population there, as evidenced by various fast food outlets in cities such as New Alexandria offering them as cuisine. The restaurant chain World Cuisine advertised "moa burgers" at the price of 7.77 cR.Halo: Reach - Level: Exodus Moas were also widely exported to other human worlds like Casbah and Earth, to serve as both food and pets. During the Fall of Reach, Noble Team encountered numerous moas in their struggle against the Covenant Empire. Reach's glassing meant that the planet's natural population of moas were driven to near-extinction. However, it is held that there are groups of moas still thriving in remote sectors on the planet.[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/community/blog-posts/canon-fodder-have-s-moa Halo Waypoint: Canon Fodder - Have S'moa] The largest single population of living moas can be found on the core world Gannick 22, home to Wiljax Brantley's restaurant and petting zoo "Have S'Moa". When Reach was attacked, the latest stock of moas that Brantley had just received instantly became worth more than their weight in titanium and he became a very rich man practically overnight. "Moa nuggets", once a simple staple in Have S’Moa’s KolonyKids Meals, have now become an incredibly expensive delicacy among wealthy Unified Earth Government dignitaries. Description Moas are large, flightless avians that stand at approximately 2.679 meters tall. They have two legs and two wings, and their body is covered almost entirely in feathers. Some moas appear to have combs on top of their beaked heads. Bipeds, moas have a swift gait and will use this to run from perceived threats. They are often found in groups. Gameplay Moas appear as neutral entities in Halo: Reach, where they can be encountered in the campaign missions Winter Contingency and Nightfall. They are harmless and will not attack the player, instead opting to flee from danger. They will often take shelter under bridges and other formations when there is a battle nearby. Neither UNSC nor Covenant AI are hostile towards moas. However, if the player kills one while a member of Noble Team is nearby, they will sometimes comment as if an enemy has been killed. Players will not receive campaign scoring for killing moas. They will, however, be given the medal H. Ryan Memorial every time a moa is defeated. Killing seven moa in the mission Winter Contingency unlocks the achievement KEEP IT CLEAN.[http://halo.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&link=BWU_073010 Bungie.net: Bungie Weekly Update: 07.30.2010] Additionally, Halo: Reach Daily Challenges sometimes include killing moas for a credit reward. Trivia *According to the Halo: Reach Legendary Edition developer commentary, Kat was originally supposed to laugh when you kill any Moa. This was cut to avoid controversy over animal cruelty.Halo: Reach Legendary Edition - Bonus Item: Developer Commentary *According to the Halo: Reach Legendary Edition developer commentary, an easter egg would have allowed players to ride and joust with moas. This was also cut from the final game. *Vending machines selling moa wings can be seen on some multiplayer maps like Reflection.Halo: Reach - Multiplayer map: Reflection Gallery OstrichesWEINTERCONTINGENSY.jpg|A flock of moas. reach_16441991_Medium.jpg|A moa atop a rock. Moa Mugshot.jpg|A moa's head up close. reach_483232_Medium.jpg|A moa with a comb. Presumably male. Moa Burger.jpg|An advertisement for moa burgers. moa.jpg|The moa burger sign. Dddd.jpg|The KEEP IT CLEAN achievement icon. Moa mouth.png|A Moa's wide-open mouth. Appearances *''Halo: Reach'' Sources Category:Animals Category:Halo: Reach Species